Dancing on The Moon
by Toshiga
Summary: After a unimaginable death Lincoln was taken to a Hospital for treatment, But it was too late... 1 week after Lincoln's death, he was found peacefully sleeping in his bed, some couldn't believe, but others see this as a second chance to change things.
1. The Accident

This will honestly will be my first Fiction so if i make a lot of mistakes, Its my fault for not knowing alot :),

Disclaimer: I do not own any Loud House or any form of media related to it, it is rightfully owned by its respective companies or owner

And im also new to this Fanfiction Archive thingy so i might mess up the uploading and stuff like that alot so bear with me

Im not good at doing introductions soo... i will rush to the story hope you enjoy

 **Dancing on The Moon**

It was another crazy day in the Loud House like always, Lincoln Loud was the only brother all 10 sisters he had to there for them which the sisters loved about him, Lincoln woke up finally because of all the noise being produced in the hallway, He said to him self "Any moment now one sister is gonna come in and bug me", soon as he said that Lynn pushes the door open shocking Lincoln and falling off his bed, Lynn always roughhouses Lincoln and the only way he could get out of it was by tapping out, but this time Lynn does not do her roughhousing routine on Lincoln but instead said to him "Hurry and get ready Mom wants Lori to buy groceries today and you're going with her.

Lincoln was confused at first but finally was able to respond back "ughhh so early in the morning? why can't one of you guys do it?".

Lynn glared at Lincoln and replying "You know we all hate grocery shopping with Lori she always takes so long because of Bobby".

"Fine ill go get ready now tell Lori five minutes" Lincoln said while getting up and approaching his clothesline

Lynn happily walks back to her room getting ready for a game?.

Lincoln sighs as he grabs he trademark shirt and pants, he was thinking about how long it would actually they would stay in the grocery store, but he sigh in relief that he wouldn't have to be in the house, Lincoln finally all dressed up walked out the his room door to see a texting Lori near the stairs, he approached her, Lori notices and bluntly said "Come on Twerp you're always slow hurry up" she said while walking down, Lincoln got irritated but instead said nothing and followed her down the stairs and to the car.

Lincoln sat down in the passenger seat of the car, Lori started up the car and backed up onto the road, Lori concentrated on driving while Lincoln doze off while looking out onto the window, Both of them really didn't say much to each other, Lori notices Lincoln dazed, She reaches her right hand to his head and asked "Lincoln are you alright?" .

Lincoln snapped out of it and replied fast "Hmm? OH yeah im fine... whats up?".

Lori replied worriedly "You look really sad, Come on tell me whats up?" She said while she put her hands back in the wheel.

Lincoln looked away and to the window "Im fine... really i am just thinking right now".

Lori scoffed "Ok then if you ever need to talk to someone im your option".

Lori and Lincoln finally arrived to the parking lot of the grocery store

* * *

Lori was still on her phone, She was probably checking all of the list her mom sent her on her phone, Whole time they were in the grocery store Lori was just on her phone, While Lincoln was the one who had to push the cart following his big sister everywhere, Lincoln spoke up in ill mannered "Lori! can we please focus in getting these grocery, we have been here for 30 minutes we only got 7 out of 20 we are supposed to buy!".

Lori grumbled and replied "Hey twerp i don't like doing this anymore than you do so deal with it."

Lincoln looked away in discomfort and continued following her sister to the items.

an hour has passed and they were able to finally reach the register, of course Lincoln had to put everything on the register while her sister was busy paying the register clerk, Lincoln putting the last item on the register, "Lori thats the last of the items" Lincoln said as he looked at Lori.

Lori already had paid and the clerk had already put the items in the bag it was only Lincoln's job to carry the bags and into the car, The bags weren't that heavy for Lincoln so he took all of it,

Lori was still on her phone texting Bobby, they finally reach the front door of the grocery store.

Lori not paying attention, she went to the road distracted on her phone, as she was walking down she heard a loud shout "LORI MOVE!"

As soon Lori was about to turn she was pushed by Lincoln, Lincoln not being able to move after he had pushed her, He was hit by a truck, hitting him head first and finally running him over leaving marks on his head.

Lori couldn't believe it she watched her own brother die infront of her, she felt tears going down face streaming down, she faintly spoke "No... Th-this is not happening... Why..." she approached Lincoln's body hugging him, she was bawling over his shirt and saying "NOO! Lincoln! *sniff* Pl-Please dont leave me *Sniff*"

Lori couldn't do anything she just wanted this nightmare of her's to end, The driver got out of the truck and saw the body of Lincoln all marked by the tires of his car, he was hurrying up calling 911 and giving the address, finally finished calling 911 he approached the Lori comforting her, "I-im so sorry i didn't see you guys crossing.

Lori glared at him trying to speak up but all the came out was a faint voice "Why... Why did it have to be him... Its not fair...".

Few minutes later the ambulance have arrived and carefully separated Lori and Lincoln away, Lori was still sobbing on the ground while they took her brother away, before she knew it the ambulance have already left, finally coming back to her senses she ran to the Vanzilla and drove to the Hospital, not knowing what to do she called the Home phone number,

Luna picked it up saying "Loud residence mate" Luna happily replying, she heard some sobbing and heard a faint voice from Lori saying "Lu-Luna Ple-please give it to Mom and Dad" Luna didn't hesitate or think about it she quickly placed the phone down and ran to Mom and Dad's room, she quickly explained what might've happenend and Mrs Loud fast-walked her way to the phone only to hear Lori sobbing, "Dear are you okay? what happened"

Lori said in a faint voice "Lincoln... H-he is in the hospital..." Mrs loud placed both her hands in her mouth upon hearing this, she quickly ran back to the room to explain to her husband, Mr loud quickly caught on and told Luna to stay at home while they figure out what happened.

Mrs loud and Mr loud called a cab to go to the Hospital, They were still shocked about the accident, They couldn't believe it Mr loud was getting impatient, hearing his Son on the verge of the would pain him deeply.

Luna heard the conversation she couldn't stand it she wanted this to be a dream, A horrible dream, streams of tears fall down her face "Lincoln... Please dont leave us, Don't leave me..." She sat down on the floor against the wall, "Dont Die..."

Author's note: So what do you guys think of the Fiction should i continue this?, This chapter took me awhile because of personal stuff but now its all finished i can focus working on chapter 2 and it will be much faster to finish.

P.S Lets say this was just a preview on the story :)


	2. Regrets, Depression

Hey guys so chapter 1 is done yay!, it was only a preview of whats to come, so desperately i need reviews bad, Reviews help me, develop my skills on fanfics so please take the time to write what im doing wrong, and as always your feedback is appreciated.

By the way if you guy suggestions for me to do in the story, PM me and ill consider some of you suggestions :)

 **Regrets, Depression**

Mrs and Mr loud were on their way to the Hospital they didn't bring their daughters with them as they knew that it would be hard to control them if they knew they were gonna lose their brother, They couldn't really think of anything else they were too worried for their only son, They had already told the driver if he could drive a little faster.

Lori was already at the Hospital she trying her hardest to convince the front office to let her see her brother, but they wouldn't let her, the front office told her that they are trying their hardest to save Lincoln, Lori was weeping she didn't know what to do, she just sat there empty minded, until she was being shaken she heard a manly voice "Lori? Lori... LORI!", she snapped out of it and realized she was sitting down in the middle of the floor, she looked up she saw her dad.

Mr Loud tried comforting Lori but she wouldn't stop blaming herself, she also tried explaining what happened but everytime she tried to, she wouldn't finish her sentence, she hugged her dad tightly sobbing on his clothes weeping, trying all her best to speak up all that came out "I-its my fa-fault..., i was ca-careless" a stream of tears continued running down her face,

Mrs Loud tried her best to be calm and spoke to the front office about her son, apparently they were performing everything but no results yet, it might take a long time before results are shown, the front office directed them outside of the ER, Lori couldn't face the ER she knew Lincoln was there, she couldn't face the reality she just wanted all this to be a bad dream.

Meanwhile Luna was still weeping, she was finally noticed by Lynn and Luan at the living room, Lynn asked "Hey Luna whats wrong?"

Luna replied back "It-Its Lincoln h-hes at the hospital" When she said those words she started bawling again

Lynn couldn't reply but simply look at Luna in awe

Luan quietly mumbled "We need to go to the Hospital"

Luna finally stopped crying and thinked fast "Wait guys i can call Chunk to drive all of us there!"

Lynn already ran up upon hearing this to call everyone to the living room, Luna was calling Chunk practically begging him to drive his family to the hospital, Luan was curled up just thinking about alot of things, she was saying to herself "Who will appreciate my jokes?, What if he won't be able to smile for me."

Everyone was already in the living room wondering what has happened, Luna spoke up loud "OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP, We are going to the hospital to visit Lincoln, i do now know any further than this, meaning we have to hear it from Mom and Dad"..

Sometime later in the hospital

Lincoln was in unconscious state of, He can feel himself he started questioning himself.

"Huh i thought i got hit by a truck why do i feel fine?"

A black mysterious figure approached him reached out both of his hands strangling Lincoln and shouting "huh? YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

Lincoln couldn't fight back he saw this black mysterious figure, he saw himself, he heard himself shouting "YOU KILLED US, huh thats funny, AHAHHAA" His dark self laughing out of control, he finally said "Why did you save Lori? huh?, i thought you HATED HER GUTS!"

Lincoln started tearing up in his ears and tried to shake out of his grip but was useless...

Lincoln started to die, he didn't want to, he wanted to see everyone just to say goodbye before he died.

But the doctors couldn't do anything to save him, they were pretty devastated too knowing that they couldn't save an 11 year old boy, The doctor finally went out to break the news to them, the doctor tried his best to make it not as heartbreaking as possible but, all that came out was a fast "Im sorry Louds... we tried out best to save him".

Lori couldn't cry anymore but pleaded to the doctor "Doctor please... this isn't true is it? Doctor?".

Mr loud held her back hitting her with the reality "LORI there's nothing we can do anymore NOTHING... Im sorry Lori" She started crying more and more she couldn't control her emotions anymore, Mrs Loud also couldn't control her emotion but when she saw all the 9 kids down the hallway and approached and hug them repeatedly saying "Im sorry... Im so sorry".

The Loud kids could only hear Lori's loud crying, not long after they saw their family crying the knew what happened, they just couldn't get the right emotion, they were thinking so much how it wouldn't ever be the same without Lincoln.

Lana and Lola were bawling on their mom, they said in unison "Wh-What happened!? is Lincoln dead?", Mrs Loud faintly replied "Yes..." everyone else started crying, Luna and Lynn, Luan were able to control their emotions they were wishing this was only a bad dream, they tried anything, Pinched themselves, slapping themselves, Nothing...

* * *

Some time later... that night

They were all in the Vanzilla, no one said a word for awhile in the car ride home, it was awfully quiet than it was usual, some were softly sobbing and some were thinking how it would change their lifes in the Loud house forever, But Lori was different she was guilt driven making her softly sobbing and mumbling...

Mr loud spoke up "Listen everyone... I know its hard for everyone right now, NO one wil discuss about Lincoln until tommorow." Everyone quietly agreed "Yes...", Mr loud continued driving and finally reaching the driveway of their house, Everyone got out and rushed to their rooms respectively, Mr loud and Mrs were on the couch thinking about how Lincoln's death would greatly affect the Loud house.

* * *

Authors note: Well chapter 2 done! now onto chapter 3, what do you think of chapter 2? did i do it bad or good?


	3. Author's update

Hello! so this an authors note or update, whatever you want to call it, recently i've been trying to develop my skills in this, mostly my problem is rushing, through too much, so i want you update you on what will be happening for the few days :)

Update: so i am almost done with chapter 3, the reason i took long with it is because getting ready of school and pretty much drawing, but anyhow, Chapter 3 will be Based on Luna, Luan, Lori, Leni this chapter is dedicated to them and taking me awhile to finish, i want to thank you for your reviews its helping me a lot

P.S Ill try to post Chapter 3 tonight (US time)


	4. Aftermath 1

Oh okay well seeing from the Reviews from chapter 2, I will take my time with chapters now, Since i did kinda confuse some people on Chapter 1 and 2...

But no worries its my first fiction i would like honest Reviews, it will help me a lot in the future,

This Chapter will be dedicated to the Loud sisters feelings one by one or together.

I did kinda copy the story from someone... (I AM TRULY SORRY) This fiction was actually inspired by "Loud House Survival Guide" Well i needed something to start out with and i chose that Fiction and im trying to branch it differently so all credits go to the Author of ^^^^^^^^^^^^^.

Can't Live Without You...

Saturday Morning 8:00 AM

It was an unusual day for The loud house, Realizing that anytime the one you love can be gone in mere seconds, The loud sisters soon realized this one day after Lincoln's death, Usually if something bad happened to any of the sisters, The Loud family would do their best to comfort them, But this time it was different... Everyone was stuck in their own little world remembering Lincoln.

* * *

Luna Eet: Listen to this song while reading Luna's part watch?v=FyG23Z2Onos

"You were always singing along,It was so easy and the words so sweet, You can't remember, You try to feel the beat".

"Eet E-eet E-eet" Luna singing in a cracked voice, Feeling the tears ran down her cheeks, "Linc..." She tried everything, Headphones, Sleepcrying, Everything, but nothing seems to make her Sleep, Not after losing her loving brother, She felt a huge hole in her chest as if something big was taken from her, she didn't want to get up she barely had sleep to get off her bed.

She was still listening to music not wanting to get off from her bed, as she sees her Guitar pains her, it reminds her of Lincoln, Tears start to develop again in her eyes,

FLASHBACK: 1 year ago

"Again Luna Again!" a sitting Lincoln happily cheering out for Luna

Luna smiled and playfully rubbed Lincoln's hair and replying "Anything for my #1 Fan, Now what song?"

Lincoln happily got up and hugged her sister "Play the song again that you just played!"

Luna returned the hug back, giving a huge smile on her face, she never wanted that hug to end, she wanted it to last forever, but he broke the hug and pointed at her guitar making a gesture "Are you gonna play it?"

Luna couldn't help but look at his brother one more time and finally saying "Ok here we go!"

FLASHBACK OVER

"Lil bro..." She started hugging her pillow as tight as she could, quietly weeping to prevent being heard by her sisters, "Lincoln, I-i want you to hear one final song... For me..." She said as she looked back again down from the bunkbed, seeing herself playing for Lincoln, She stared at his face, Making an uneasy smile, She heard Lincoln saying "Luna... Ill be always be there to listen to you even at your worst and best" That sentence finally broke through Luna, she started sobbing uncontrollably "Li-Linc..." as she cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

Luan The Last Laugh:

Luan always depended on her brother for comedy skits and practice, she would always call onto her brother and make him laugh on all her jokes, and would always be there recording her little brother for all the funny things that happened, She sometimes wanted the recording at Lincoln smiling back at the camera, she kept watching from when she woke up.

Ignoring Luan's weeping, she watched Lincoln's videotapes,She felt that she wanted sit there, wanting to watch Lincoln on a videotape, in what she thought that would last forever, she finally reached through her bundle of tapes for the last videotape of Lincoln, she carefully observed and on the side its says "For Luan from Lincoln", She gasped as she saw her little brothers name, nearly dropping the videotape, she quickly put on her headphones back and inserted the videotape in, curiously staring at the screen, video started and it showed a Lincoln setting up the camera, he moved back right enough for the camera to see him, Luan looking more closer she saw him holding Colonel Crackers.

She covered her mouth surprised, she silently whispered, "He remembered my gift..." Tears began forming in her eyes as she continued watching, then she hear Lincoln's voice saying "Hey Luan... I-i wanted to make this video... for you" his voice nervously shaking, "I wanted to thank you Lu-Luan" he gave a forming smile, "You have always been there for me, my ups and my downs," Luan's tears falling down to the floor, "Linc..."

Luan continued watching the video as Lincoln continued his speech, "Remember Colonel Crackers?, I remembered when you gave him to me, it was funny at first but i treasure him now!", "And making me laugh all the time..." He said as he smiled brightly at the screen, He then moved to the camera and stopped the recording.

Luan was speechless, she didn't feel all the tears falling from her eyes, she simply wiped it off and looked at the tape and gave it a small smile saying at it "I'll always make you laugh..."

* * *

Lori and Leni: Hallucinations

After a few daysLori only stayed at her room trying to get comfort from Bobby via texting, she couldn't control her emotions, neither could Leni, but Leni is at the point where she started Hallucinating, she always went to Lincoln's room saying random stuff, "Lincoln? Help me with my fashion designing", No response, "Linc?...".

She thought to herself, "Huh maybe he is in another trip", she is trying to deny the fact Lincoln's died, the only way to calm keep herself together was going to his room and staying there just for countless hours, softly sobbing on his bed, she couldn't really remove that part of her, she wanted Lincoln back.

Lori was still weeping in her room, she wanting to ignore everyone's presence, she felt a small pat on the back, looking up she saw Leni, she was also crying not saying a word she immediately hugged Lori, surprising Lori, she knew she had to be the big sister for Leni, "I-i kn-know Leni let it all out..., h-he's in a better place now.." Lori hugged her sister, Leni kept bawling and bawling, Lori was weeping too when she saw her sister crying,

Lori spoke silently whispered "It should have been me..." Lori looking down on her sister "It should have, i dont know what i would give for Lincoln back.", hugging each other tightly, Leni replied "No sis d-don't say that! it was an accident, a horrible accident," Lori looked at her sister in fear of what this affected the little sisters too Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa. She feared they might hate her,

She continually repeated saying "It should have been me..."

"It should have been me..."

"It should have been me..."

Silence...

"It should have been me..."

End of Chapter 3

Author's note

Hey guys im sorry this wasn't alot of words and it took a long time, it was because of thinking of things of how the Loud sisters would react if Lincoln actually did die :(,

This time this wasn't rush, i want you (if you got time) write a Review on this chapter 3!, it would really help me too, :) PEACE


	5. Aftermath 2

watch?v=Tke4wfoPbpA - Laughing With by Regina Spektor

^^^^^^Watch while reading, not sure if it though.

 **Dancing On The Moon Chapter 4**

* * *

Lynn: There Is No Other. Like My Little Brother Part 1

"A brother is a gift, a friend to the spirit, a golden thread to the meaning of life" Lynn repeated, as she sat alone in her room. How unusual of her, she would rather be playing sports having fun and would be annoying her brother about how she "Needs" a goalkeeper. Always works like a charm persuading him to join her.

She felt tears forming in her eyes as she knew she wouldn't be able to hear his cheering voice for her when she played various sports, she would always spot him in the crowd standing out with his white hair cheering for her to take it all the way. But that seems impossible now.

Making sure no one is around to see her crying, she asked Lucy if she could stay downstairs for awhile. Lucy was dissatisfied at first but she knew why and didn't ask about it.

She continued to sit alone in her room, as if she had nothing to do but cry herself until night. But a voice called out to her behind her room's door saying.

"Lynn... You alright in there? I saw Lucy come down, and you've been in there for 20 minutes"

The knob clicked and the door opened revealing Luna who peered her head in.

"You okay mate?" Luna asked.

"Yeah I-I'm okay, what's up?" Lynn replied, Though Luna knew her sister too well and knew that she would become sad for years to come without Lincoln.

"Lynn... I know you're not alright, I'm here, tell me" Luna said as she walked and sat down beside her sister.

She put her arm around Lynn's neck and hugged her, "Lynn, just cry. It's alright, cry it all out"

Lynn couldn't take it anymore, no matter how tough she was in sports or prepared. She just couldn't bring herself to act tough to the loss of her brother. Just the thought of him never ever going to be there was enough for her to bawl over Luna's purple shirt, forming stains on it.

Luna also wanted to cry but couldn't bring herself to do so, instead she continued to hug Lynn more tightly at the sound of her sniffling on her body.

"L-Lincoln was my brother, my precious brother" she cried out, she couldn't forget it. When she was about 8 and Lincoln was 6 they had an incident where Lynn accidentally hurt her brother, why Lincoln feared her...

 **End Part 1**

* * *

Lucy: My Guardian Angel, My Sworn Protector, My Big Brother. Part 1

"Lucy stay downstairs for awhile is that okay?" Lynn said as they both sat at their beds. Lucy didn't like it at first but she had no reason to argue at a time like this so she kept quiet and walked to the door.

As she reached and twisted the door knob she heard a slight voice, "T-Thank you..." In a weak voice, on the verge of breaking. She then shut the door tightly hoping to not hear Lynn cry out as she head downstairs.

"Lucy!" A voice called out to her down the hallway, it was recognizable for her enough to know who it was, Luna.

Lucy saw her peeking her head out of the door.

"Hey Luce, How are you and Lynn holding up?" Luna asked keeping her voice down.

"She's fine... I guess?" Lucy replied but sighing after.

Luna went out of her room and walked towards Lucy, patting her on the head. "Lucy can you do me a favor and stay in Lincoln's room instead? I'll show you something, okay?"

Again she was asked to stay someplace again. She had no reason to say no, so she kept quiet and walked to Lincoln's room. She felt she should have said no, as being in Lincoln's room is the last thing she would want.

"Thanks"

Lucy opened Lincoln's door and immediately thought about Lincoln, remembering how she would sneak in his room and read her poems to him. How many times it took until he would just accept the fact she would never stop bugging him to listen to her poems.

10 minutes has passed and someone knocked on the door, opening the door, revealed 2 Loud Sisters, Luna and Luan. They both carried a book that was titled "Poems" but Lucy didn't recognize it, it didn't look like it belonged to her.

"Lincoln was keeping this for awhile, I think he was using this to help you with your poems..."

"Heh" Lucy snickered a bit. She took it and smiled at it, thanking Lincoln for putting up with her daily questions, but she now has something to remember Lincoln on by.

"I'll treasure this, I'll be happy for you Lincoln" She repeatedly said.

"Thank you"

 **End Part 1**

* * *

Hello! This is Skull_Panda but you see i've changed my name to Toshiga (I know i can't decide on a name I feel comfortable with) but all i want to say in this author's note that I am back into trying to finish this story.

I know, people got frustrated that i haven't put out a chapter since last year (Happy New Year by the way)

Bad News: I am grounded right now, and i can't access my stories from home so i finished this at school. And i probably won't put out a chapter for 2 weeks or 3 weeks

Also I want to say how far Loud House has come with new characters meaning I'll also add characters here too (or maybe not) put any characters that i need to do or any suggestions (not guaranteed i will do them though)

I'll put out a big Author's note next chapter telling how my schedule will be and how i'll be making other stories too. PM if you have any questions

Also if you want to find out where i get my songs it is from the album "Far Regina Spektor"

Thanks for reading and watch out for Chapter 5


End file.
